


Will Time Be the End of Us?

by Cythieus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adorkable, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assertive Female, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bodyguard Romance, Campfires, Camping, Caves, Cute, Dark Days Ahead, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Honor Bound, Loss of Virginity, Mid-Canon, Must Not Die A Virgin, Nervousness, Oaths & Vows, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Sex In A Cave, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, Virginity Kink, You Dont Want To Die A Virgin Do You, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythieus/pseuds/Cythieus
Summary: Takes place between chapters 6 and 7 of Fire Emblem Awakening. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't played the game that far yet.Frederick discovers a worried Lissa practicing to defend her homeland and sister one night while they are camping on the road. He comes to the slow realization that he has fallen for her. Pursued by the Plegians and facing possible death, Lissa expresses a desire to know the touch of a man. Frederick has avoided thinking of such things, especially with the girl he's honor-bound to protect, but he can't deny his feelings for her any longer.One shot.





	Will Time Be the End of Us?

The cave smelled of burnt pine and stale water. It was a lucky thing to find a cave as they provided cover from the elements and hid camp fires, but if an enemy was to find you there was not certain to be a second way out. That was the case with a normal cave, although this cave had a distinct feature. It’s entrance was a rock formation that started and then opened up to form a sort of second entrance. In the little gap between the rocks they had left their cooking fire and horses. 

It had been Frederick’s idea that they could escape through the vent in this part of the cave if someone entered the main mouth. At the very least it would offer a way for them to move the bulk of the non-combat trained types that traveled with them before they were in danger. That would include the Exalt if things went that far.

Frederick would see that no harm came her. At his suggestion she had taken up a position sleeping near the rear of the cave. A few Shepards stayed there to guard her if the worst happened, but they were far from that just yet. The precautionary measures are what he prided himself on. If conflict could be avoided no one got hurt, but if there’s a fight to be had why not fight smart?

He stalked through the darkness of the cave, finding his footing on the uneven ground with the rigid boots he wore. As he moved toward the mouth of the cave the light from the moon filtered down causing the rock formations to sparkle with specks of whatever minerals dotted these caves. Near the dying embers of their cook fire he saw her. 

She was a petite maiden and he at first couldn’t place her form. Her body glistened orange and blue, her sweat alight with the dying coals and moonlight. Her breasts, full and proportional to her size, tautened her tunic and spreading the neckline as she performed her choreographed routine with axe in hand. 

Straw-blonde hair splayed up in a flash with each rapid movement she performed, only to fall back into its place at her back. She drew the axe up over her head, exposing her defined stomach and the beginnings of the subtle rise of her hip bones. The axe swung down, arcing off to her side as she danced forward through a series of spinning strikes. 

Frederick knew the routine, he had advised her against doing this in the past. He advised her against taking up arms in the fighting at all. Yet, this wasn’t the little girl that he had grown up knowing. 

Lady Lissa. She was the first baby he had ever truly seen. When he was a boy of four the Exalted Mother had handed Lissa to him to hold. She was so warm and squirmy and smelled overwhelmingly of milk. But he knew that she was special, that one day she would be Princess. 

Frederick found it easy to think of her as a child with the four seasons difference between them, but with each passing year that gap seemed to matter less and less. Her back was to him now and she dropped the axe to the ground head first, letting her weight rest on it. 

It would be grotesque to continue to watch her like this from afar. It was unbecoming and wrong of him to leer at his charge that way or any woman for that matter. Frederick knew that other men slept around and visited brothels, but those things weren’t for Frederick. Courting would have to be a future endeavor. He couldn’t bring himself to ask a woman to share herself with his duties, nor could he leave his station to pursue love. 

“Milady…” Frederick started as he stepped into the light of the cave opening to reveal himself. 

Lissa let out a sharp gasp, spun and swung the axe in a broad, hooking circle around herself. Frederick hadn’t expected it and was too slow. The sharp edge of the axe tore into the meat of his thigh, exposing a large blood chunk of flash. 

Frederick grunted, dropping to sit on the floor of the cave. “Frederick?” Lissa cries, dropping her axe and falling to her knees at his side. “Gods, are you okay?” 

Her body was pressed close and her damp hair tingles as it brushes against his arm. The sweet smell of her sweat intermingling with whatever fragrance she wears is overwhelming. He’s noticed it before, but never like this. Stifling his reaction to her and the pain, he just nodded. 

“Let me fix it.” Lissa climbed to her feet, darting off to the side of the cave where her pack was to retrieve a stave. 

“There’s no need,” Frederick protested, but Lissa sat down beside him and gathered his leg onto her lap. She held her staff high and green light erupted from the gnarled wooden head. The wound pulled itself shut, the skin stretching across in thin bands to pull either side together. 

“There,” Lissa said before giving his leg a small pat. “Good as new.” 

Frederick sighed. “It’s a waste of a spell that could have gone to a more grave injury.”

“Nonesense. You keep us from grave injury. If you’re entering combat hurt it puts everyone you look out for in danger,” she said. “Right now we need all of the strength we can muster.” 

Their situation was dire. They had escaped from battle only to find out that there was an attempt on the Exalt’s life. Another attempt had been made against Prince Chrom. Until this whole thing was finished and the Plegians were chased out of Ylisse they thought it better for the Exalt and some of her servants to be left at the Eastern Palace. 

“I trust your judgment in the matter,” he said. “You, Chrom, and Exalt Emmeryn are top priority. I would prefer if spells could be saved for the three of you in these matters.” 

Lissa’s hands turned into tightly balled fists off to the side of her hips. “And I’d prefer to see the people my sister works so hard to look after survive. It’s my duty to heal anyone who needs it.” 

“I didn’t mean to try and talk you out of your oath, milady. You’ve grown to be quite the admirable woman these past few years.” Frederick let out a short laugh and looked down at the ground. “Who am I to tell you what to be?” 

She wadded up the bottom of her tunic and let out a small grunt. “It’s not like that—It’s different. You’re making it seem like I don’t value your help and I do.” Lissa said. “I just want you to look out for all of these people the way you look out for me.” 

Frederick looked at her. “I will…always come to your aid first, milady. And with all due respect, you can’t ask me not to tell you who to be and then do the very same to me.” 

“Fair point.” Lissa glanced down at her hands curling the tunic she wore around the staff. “Tell me the truth of something.” 

“Yes, milady?” 

Lissa stared into the darkness for a long time before she spoke again. “Do you see us or Ylisse surviving this onslaught?” 

“Hm,” Frederick said. “I’d say that no battle is without the possibility of victory. If hopeless battle was truly hopeless I would not be sitting before you,” he added. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“When my father was a young man he and sixteen others held a fort West of Breakneck Pass for two days until reinforcements arrived. Conventional wisdom was that they should lay down their arms and accept death or whatever the enemy had in store for them, but they held their ground and survived. Had they done the ‘conventional’ thing I might not be here.” 

Lissa averted her eyes from his. “It feels like everything is being thrust upon us. I dare say that there is no way out of this for all of us. Maybe all of the atonement sister has done has bene for nothing. Maybe we’re doomed to burn for our father’s sins.”

Frederick wanted to put an arm around her, to run his fingers through her hair and tell her that things would be alright, the way that heroes in the bard tales he often heard did. Instead he sat stiff, watching the bugs dance in the moonlight outside of the cave. 

Her head fell against his chest and he could feel something wet and warm, though she made little noise she was crying. Frederick lifted her head. “You weren’t even born during the worst of it. Those crimes should have no burden on your soul and the way you speak about helping others and putting them before you is all the proof that’s needed to show you’re not worthy of the punishment you are trying to accept.”

Lissa stared at him as if she didn’t know Frederick, her eyes sparkling with tears as she searched his face for something that even he didn’t know if she would find. Her hand found his chest through the opening in his shirt and she rubbed small circles in short, dark hairs that dotted his chest. “Can I ask you for something?” 

The skin of her palm was like a fire under the collar of his shirt. The words that she wanted to say hung between them like moss from old trees. He wanted her to say it first. He needed it. “What is it, milady?” The question spilled out of him in a rush.

“I don’t want to give up on the idea of us—of the Shepards, but I don’t trust this ends well for all of us. You may think it improper, but I want you to follow your desires and forget about duty for a moment.” Lissa removed her hand from his, wrapping it in the hem of her tunic as she turned to face him. “Frederick, I’ve never known the touch of a man and I would be honored if you would, if you want to, share the experience with me.”

Frederick was frozen.

Lissa shook her head and went to climb to her feet. “You probably prefer spellbinding beauty or—or the gracefulness of some wondrous Pegasus Knight. I can’t order you to do this sort of thing for the obvious reason that it’s wrong, but I just thought…” 

He pulled her down by the arm, stopping her from leaving. “Tonight, when I first saw you practicing I hardly recognized you. There’s such a beauty I have forced myself to ignore there. I spend my days talking myself out of noticing the woman you’ve become.” Frederick said quietly as he searched the darkness in the mouth of the cave for any onlookers. They were still alone. 

The bridge of Lissa’s nose and her cheeks turned a bright red, the little dark spots of her freckles stood out against her blush. It was another thing about her Frederick had taken to note in recent months. “You think I’m…beautiful?” 

Frederick nodded, his dark hair slumped into his eyes. Lissa folded her legs under her bum to sit next to him, her knees mashed into the side of his leg and all of her just too close. “Yes, milady.” 

“Well, that’s just—the best thing ever. No one has ever thought of me as anything more than…Lissa.” 

“Are you sure we can go about like this?” Asked Frederick. 

Lissa nodded. “You’re the one who has been talking to me about bravery?” She pushed up off of her knees and pressed her mouth to his. The stubble around his chin burned as their skin brushed together. Frederick’s hand clasped her at the waist as she moaned into his mouth. Her lips were oddly sweet, probably from the candies Chrom was constantly giving her, but they somehow tasted better coming from her mouth.

The closeness of her was so intoxicating that when she climbed into his lap he didn’t give a second thought to grabbing her at the waist. Her legs were bent so that they were running down either side of him, like the runners on the bottom of a sleigh; he could feel her the warmth of her inner thighs all focused down into his lap.

Her thin arms moved to rest on his shoulders with her fingers playing at the short hairs on the back of his neck. She drew her lips away from him and a simple smile spread across her face. “What are you looking at? Don’t look at me like that?” She asked with a laugh. 

“My apologies, milady.” 

“Stop calling me that.” 

“Apologies.” 

“You’re going to forget all about that ‘milady’ stuff.” Lissa started to unstring her tunic defiantly, opening it to reveal the small clothes underneath that barely hid the subtle curves of her breasts and rises of her nipples. “I’m going to take these off—you’ve got to promise you won’t make fun,” Lissa demanded. 

“Why would I?” 

“I don’t know, because I’m skinny and weird?” Lissa said. Frederick could feel her bum pressed against him and it certainly didn’t feel weird or too skinny. He had never thought about the roundness of any woman’s hips, but he was suddenly very aware of it and very appreciative. 

She slipped the brazier up over her shoulders and head, letting her breasts drop into the open. They were larger than he had imagined, but still fit the overall size of her body. Frederick had seen breasts, of course, when a woman under his command was injured or when a mother was feeding her child in the capitol, but he had never thought of them in the sexual sense then. It was a strange duality about the human body that a part could be used for something so different from its other uses. 

Lissa pulled away. “Is everything okay,” she said, her voice suddenly much smaller. 

Frederick lowered his head, bringing his face closer to her chest. He kissed the narrow strip between her breasts where the ridges of her sternum rise up like foothills. She melted against him, her chin coming to rest in his hair. Emboldened by her breathing and the pinch of her fingers at his shoulder he moved his lip to the tan skin of her areola. The fire is gone almost gone by now taking the orange light with it. Her skin is a pale blue where the light from the moon touches it and it feels like everything that they engage in here will remain their secret. 

His lips tasting her skin, the small sounds that escape from deep inside of her throat as he sucks at the peaks of her breasts. Her movements spurn him on until she’s bucking against his lap, flattening her chest stomach against his night clothes. 

“Frederick.” Her voice is locked somewhere between a moan and a sigh, some involuntary sound that is forced to escape like steam from a kettle. She grunts something that she means to be a plea, but can only fumble with her hands to show him. Hooking his hand through the hem of her underclothes, she tries to have him rake them down between them and undress her the rest of the way. 

The position they’re locked in, her on top and him playing at her chest with his lips doesn’t really allow them to get far. He can feel her damp against the back of his fingers as he helps her to tug at the underwear, but they won’t move enough to bet out of the way.

There’s a smell from her that’s intoxicating, even this far away, Frederick can smell an almost frothy hops scent rising up between them. He rests his face on her shoulder, kissing the side of her neck. 

“Just tear them off?” Lissa said. “Please, just…”

They were still fine fabric and despite his strength, the awkward position of how they were stacked against each other here would prove odd. He pulled and stretched at her underwear until the fabric gave and exploded apart with a small rip. 

Lissa laughed nervously and then covered his lips with hers. She moved against him hungrily, raising up so that the tuft of hair between her legs rubbed at his chest. Catching her underneath, Frederick dragged his fingers along the banks of her slit, feeling the skin part in his wake. 

More nervous giggling, but then her face changed. Lissa sits back from Frederick, her hips swaying side to side on his fingers, and her mouth opens so wide that it seemed her head was forced to drop back. 

“Is it painful?” Frederick asked. 

She skates her head, her chest and face are pink, even in this light. With a kind of renewed determination she moves her hands down into the front of his trousers. “But I want to see you.” She said. Her palms are warm and slick with sweat as she snakes a hand down inside of his small clothes. Her fingers combed through the soft plot of hair until she found the thick, round stalk of flesh that she’s looking for. 

Lissa tested it in her grasp and then there was even more giggling, though this time she tried to stifle it. Frederick felt himself shrivel in her warm hand. “Problem, mila—Lissa?” 

She shook her head. “It’s just so spongey. My apologies. It’s not funny, really.” Lissa snickers again, this time trying to bite her lip to stop it. Lissa massages him up and down, her laughter dying out as her fingers moved up and down his shaft. 

Frederick’s member swelled until its head was pushed against the inside of his pants. He let out a sharp sound as the muscles in the base of his pelvis twitched. Lissa began to stroke him, seeing the reaction in his face. “Does that feel good?” She asked. 

He nodded. 

“Can I—pull it out?” Asked Lissa. “I want to see you.” Her voice was breathy and pleading. He had never heard her like this. 

“Yeah.” 

As gentle as could be, Lissa removes her hand from his trousers and undoes the string in the front. It takes a moment for her fingers to adjust, but she unbuttons the line of fastens that hold them closed. Her hand moves through his pubic hair again and she wraps her fingers around the base of his shaft. 

Lissa beamed as she stared down at him. “It’s wobbly. I didn’t expect that.” 

Frederick could barely contain himself. If she kept her hands on him like this he was positive he would explode. “Huh?” He asked confused.

“People call them boners, right?” Lissa said. “I just thought there would be, you know, a bone.” Her voice had this alluring snark to it, he couldn’t resist pushing his lips to hers. The touch of her fingers was light and painfully teasing at first, but as their kiss deepened her grip around his member tensed. 

His hand groped her breast with his thumb playing over the marble hard nipple. Frederick’s fingers ghosted down the side of her stomach, working its way down the side of her thigh. The skin of her legs was incredibly smooth. Gods, he didn’t know someone could be so soft. 

When he found his way between her legs and into the velvety opening of her quim she squirmed against his fingers. For all her machinations with his anatomy, she had to stop right then. Bracing herself against him by resting an arm on his shoulder, she lowered her body down to his. 

“Please.” Her words were strained, but he could tell what she wanted. “Sir Frederick.” The use of title caught his attention. It wasn’t part of her normal vocabulary. 

“Why’d you stop,” said Lissa gazing down between them. 

Frederick looked into her eyes, they glimmered blue with the moonlight. “It’s nothing.” 

Lissa kept her voice tiny, her words tinted with desperation. “I want you—inside of me.” Before he could question it or give some kind of answer she doubled down. “Yes. I’m sure.”

Of course they knew the mechanics of what they were engaging in. Frederick had heard the lewd comments from other men in the barracks or in the taverns. All of those rumors swam around his head, the ideas about what a woman felt like, what they smelled and tasted like. He had rarely concerned himself with the answers to those questions before now. As he nuzzled his way inside of her a tormented groan was all the invitation he needed. 

Lissa’s hips rocked side to side and up and down over him. His cock filled a cavernous area of her body that she had yet to fully explore. He could see in her eyes that it hurt even as she continued to grind herself down on him.

“Are you okay?” Frederick asked, his words catching in his throat. 

She worked her body against his, nodding her reply. They stayed pressed together for what could have been an eternity or only a few seconds. It felt amazing, though she never reached the peak that she expected. Frederick’s loins twitched beneath her, his hands gripping the supple curves of her hips as he rocked her against his cock. 

With a volley of spasms everything changed. There was a renewed heat inside of her and he was painfully aware of her every movement. Wet warmth clung to her insides, surrounding him. Frederick grunted, pumping himself harder and harder against her. Lissa sunk her teeth into the peak of his shoulder, stifling a short cry. She shuddered, her lips muttering an almost unintelligible praise against his skin. 

The night air was still; their bodies had grown used to the contact. They moved out of sight of wandering eyes, laying against the outside lip of the vent entrance to the cave. Frederick covered their nudity with an unsecured makeshift quilt made up of their own clothes. Blades of grass, discarded leaves, and dirt cushioned their bare feet while they kissed, the craggy outside of the cave provided their backs with support—it was strange, but after years of being in the wilderness for travel Frederick felt this was the most connection he had ever had to the world around him.

“I’m glad that we did this.” Lissa said curling her body to rest her head on his chest. 

“Me too.” 

Lissa’s upturned face was the most beautiful thing he had ever see, he couldn’t tear his eyes off of her. “No matter what the road ahead brings, I’m glad I was able to share this with you.” 


End file.
